


His Radiant Goddess

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash embarrassed himself on their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Radiant Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flurblewig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/gifts).



> Setting: Pre-series.

Wash embarrassed himself on their first night together. He figured as much. That he'd perform badly or worse, not be able to perform at all. But no, the problem wasn't with Little Wash. And the problem definitely wasn't Zoe.

Zoe was perfect. Zoe sat on top of him, riding him. A thin layer of sweat covered her beautiful, smooth skin, making her glisten under Serenity's dim lighting and making Wash want to taste her all over.

The problem was that Wash was overwhelmed. He'd had sex before, but it wasn't like having sex with Zoe. She was a radiant goddess, and he owned an orange-y red t-rex. But she seemed to be enjoying herself.

He hoped.


End file.
